half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
AH-64 Apache
The AH-64 Apache is a US military attack helicopter used by the HECU and the Black Ops during the Black Mesa Incident. It is armed with rockets and a 360 degree swiveling turret, making attempts to engage it without cover futile. Several Apaches were stationed at Black Mesa before the Resonance Cascade occurred, and more were brought in from nearby Santego Military Base, Arizona, after the event. Appearances ''Half-Life The Apache is first seen during the train ride in ''Half-Life's first chapter, Black Mesa Inbound, idling on a helipad. The player first encounters it in a combat situation in the chapter Surface Tension, in which one is providing close air support for some dug-in HECU troops guarding the Hydro-Electric Dam Freeman must cross. It pursues Freeman through desert areas until it is defeated with the RPG on a steep cliff preceding the Topside Motorpool. ''Half-Life: Blue Shift The Apache can be seen flying above Area 8 Topside Dormitories at the very start of the game, over a Black Mesa flag. Half-Life: Opposing Force In ''Opposing Force, a Black Ops Apache can be seen in the ruined Ordinance Storage Facility during the chapter "The Package". It is fighting Race X creatures and attacks the player when they are all defeated. ''Half-Life: Decay In ''Decay, several Apaches can be seen passing by through the lobby's roof in Sector C during the fourth chapter, Resonance. Tactics The Apache is a tough and effective foe. It is armored against small arms fire, meaning that, although it is possible to take one down with bullets, destroying the Apache with anything less than explosives or experimental weaponry is difficult. The RPG is by far the most effective weapon against the Apache, but it (or sufficient ammunition for it) may not always be available. In these cases the Tau Cannon can destroy it with only a couple of hits with a charged shot (only one in Easy mode). If both are unavailable, shooting the main rotor works, though it takes a long time and wastes ammo and health. Trivia *The Apache is primarily used by the US Army. As the United States Marine Corps uses the AH-1 SuperCobra as their attack helicopter, this suggests joint involvement between multiple military branches for the same operation. *In Half-Life: Source, the Apache is vulnerable anywhere on its body because the engine did not include the ability to have both bulletproof and vulnerable surfaces. *The missile model seen in Half-Life does not represent the actual standard missile used by the AH-64 Apache, the AGM-114 Hellfire. Gallery Pre-release File:Surface tension plan.jpg|Concept art of a cut large HECU camp, including an Apache above a Land Mine field on the bottom left, like in the final version. File:Chopper+Stukabats.jpg|Stukabats flying at the player in an Apache hangar. File:Desert choppers.jpg|Two Apache in an early Half-Life screenshot. File:Early cliffside chopper.jpg|The Apache in an early Half-Life screenshot. File:Apache cliffs.jpg|The Apache in an early Half-Life screenshot. File:Surface tension scripted.jpg|HECU soldiers attacking the player in an early screenshot for the Half-Life chapter Surface Tension. Gallery Retail File:Hvr.jpg|Missile model. File:Apache start.jpg|The Apache as seen at the start of Half-Life. File:C1A0 FLIPSIGN1.png|The same spot in an ad. File:C2a5 flying missiles.jpg|Missiles fired by the Apache at the dam. File:Black ops apache fly.jpg|A Black Ops Apache firing at a Voltigore. File:Black ops apache voltigore.jpg|The same Black Ops AH-64 Apache fighting a Voltigore. File:Apache above dorms.jpg|Apache above Area 8 Topside Dormitories in Blue Shift. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' External links * Category:HECU Vehicles Category:Black Ops Vehicles Category:Aircraft